Brand New Day
by Fire.Phoenix121
Summary: Look at that, Lily.' he said gently, pointing towards the sun that was shining over the lake. 'It's a new start...it's a brand new day.' James and Lily get into an argument and James is determined to make it up to her somehow. For him, it's now or never.


**Brand New Day**

**By Fire.Phoenix121**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, unfortunately I'm not J.K. Rowling, nor do I own Harry Potter (though, I wish I did). The song, _Brand New Day, _belongs to Forty Foot Echo.

**----------------------**

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one to bring you down_

_Now when I look out my window_

_But there doesn't seem to be anyone around_

An unusually dejected James Potter stood by the window of the boy's dormitory window. He watched as the crystal-like raindrops slid down the windowpane, one after the other until they finally slipped out of sight. He lifted a finger up to the misty window and slowly traced a small "L.E." in the center. _'Way to go, Potter. You just had to go ruin everything, didn't you?' _said a nasty voice in his mind. As much as he would like to deny it, the voice was right...or at least _he _thought so. He didn't know those words would have such an impact on her. He never knew that they would make her cry...he _never _wanted to make her cry. He didn't know why they seemed to hurt her so much. He turned around upon hearing the door open and then close again. It was Sirius, who was looking at him with concern in his grey eyes.

"What's up, mate?" he asked, walking over to the window to stand beside James.

That was one of the things he both loved and hated about Sirius: he could always tell when something was wrong with him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He didn't bother lying, knowing that Sirius would see straight through it anyway, and replied truthfully.

"Sirius...I don't know what I've done." he said.

"Wow, that tells me so much," said Sirius, rolling his eyes.

James ignored him and continued. "I made her cry, Sirius. I don't know why she started crying, though...I didn't say anything bad...or at least I think I didn't."

There was no need to ask who "she" was. Of course, he was talking about Lily. Though, Sirius knew how much James loved her and how much he would hate to make her cry or hurt her in any way.

"What did you say to her, Prongs?" asked Sirius with an air forced patience.

"I...I said..." James frowned and looked out the window again, tracing a raindrop's path as it slid down the pane.

_"Evans!" called James. "Evans, wait up!" _

_He ran forward and grabbed her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him._

_"Leave me alone, Potter," she said with such coldness in her voice that it made him wince. She tired to shake off his arm, but he wouldn't let her go, not now, not when he was so close._

_"Why do you hate me, Evans?" he asked looking straight into her emerald eyes, trying to find an answer...the truth. "Why do you constantly turn away from me? What have I done that's so wrong? I've changed so much for you, Evans, why do I get this in return?" He sighed miserably and shook his head, eyes downcast. "I'm not asking for much, Lily," he said quietly, this time using her first name. "Just one date is all I ask of you. Just one." He looked up and once again stared straight into her eyes. "Don't you understand? I..." He paused and took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I love you, Lily."_

_Lily stopped trying to shake him off, and started at him. There were tears in her eyes an expression on her face that he had never seen before. What was it? Pain? Horror? She slowly stepped backwards away from him, and then suddenly she turned away and ran. James sighed and watched her as she ran away from him. Then he, himself turned away and headed back up to the castle as the raindrops started to fall._

"You told her that, James?!" cried Sirius, looking half shocked and half amazed.

"Yeah...I did. Why did she start crying, though?" he asked more to himself then to Sirius.

"No idea...you're better off asking Remus that, he's the one that understands this sort of thing," replied Sirius, thoughtfully. He then strode over to his bedside table and pulled out the Marauder's Map from the top drawer.

He shoved it into James' hands. "Go look for her, mate. Make things right," he said, clapping a hand on James' shoulder. James nodded, determined. He didn't want to hurt her, and he certainly didn't want to make her cry. Maybe she would give him a chance if he went to find her, to show her that he cared.

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

"You know, I think that's the most sophisticated thing you've ever said in your life, Sirius."

"Thank you." replied Sirius, proudly; seeming to think it was a compliment.

James just shook his head and opened the door.

"Thanks, Padfoot." he called before he left.

"Anytime, Prongs." Sirius replied with a smile.

James raced downstairs into the common room and took out the map, praying that Lily wouldn't be in her dormitory, for he couldn't get up there. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw the dot labeled "Lily Evans" was outside. He then frowned, wondering why she was out while it was raining, but then again, she loved the rain, so it made sense.

When he finally reached the grounds, he took out the map again, which told him that Lily was under the tree that they usually sat under to do their homework. He walked towards her quietly, though purposely making sure he stepped on a twig to warn her of his presence. She had no reaction to this, however, and continued to stare into the lake, in deep thought. Her eyes were glassy and she was soaked. He sat down beside her, not caring if he got wet and muddy. Right now could be his chance to make things right, to start over again. Lily finally snapped out of her trance and jumped slightly when she saw James beside her. She frowned at him and turned her back on him.

James let out and exasperated sigh, why did she have to make things so difficult for him? He took a deep breath and began, talking to her back.

_We said we'd take little time_

_For both of us to see_

_And wonder what it'd be like to carry on_

_Yeah, I know I got crazy_

_Well I guess that's just me_

_If I could turn back time before_

_The wrong_

"Lily...I don't know how this happened or why. I don't know how or why you came to hate me so much. But..." he paused, searching for the right words. Talking to her always made him nervous and weak at the knees. But he needed to get everything out...to make her understand. He could tell that she was trying to ignore him, but he knew that she was really listening. _'You have to finish this, James. You have to make things right...it's now or never.'_

"I don't know about you, Lily," he said, this time with more strength and confidence, "but sometimes I wish that we could start all over again. I wish we could forget all out arguments and disagreements and just get along. You've hated me for seven years, and I don't know why. I've asked you out so many times and all I've gotten was rejection. Everyday I would ask myself why you hated me so much, and then I'd vow to change the next...but it never happened. This year, Lily, I tried so hard. I stopped hexing students in front of you; I've stopped chasing you around the whole time. I've taken everything you've said to heart, and I've changed...it was difficult, but I did it...for you, Lily."

_And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_Tomorrow's a brand new day_

_Tomorrow's a new day_

"I'm sorry I made you cry today, Lily. I didn't mean to...I had no idea those words would have such and affect on you. But I had to say that, Lily...because it was true." He put a hand on her shoulder and she tensed at the touch.

"Please look at me...I don't like talking to your back." said James, softly.

Lily hesitantly complied, and turned around to face him. He was surprised to see tears sparkling in her eyes. Those beautiful green orbs he loved so much.

_Yeah, And I, I think I'll change my ways_

_So all your words get noticed_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_I think I'll change my ways_

_I think I'll change my ways_

"Why are you saying sorry?" she asked gently. "_I'm _sorry, James. I'm sorry that I was so judgmental. I'm sorry I was so...so cruel." She paused for a few seconds, eyes downcast, before taking a deep breath and continuing.

"I noticed your changes, James. I used to tell myself that I missed your pranks that lightened the mood and made everyone laugh. But that wasn't the truth. So, I told myself that I missed your jokes and funny class interruptions. But that was a lie too." she paused again and then continued, "Sure I missed your pranks, James. Sure I missed your jokes and interruptions...but it's been over half a year now and...I...I've realized something else. I...I-I've realized that most of all...most of all I missed you."

James' heart leapt. _'Did she just say what I thought she said?'_ he asked himself, disbelievingly.

"I always told you how you could be better, didn't I? But I never realized that I liked you just the way you were."

"So does that mean I can go back to hexing the Slytherins again?" he asked eagerly.

Lily just laughed, "you can go back to everything but that...but I'm sure a few small jinxes here and there wouldn't hurt."

_Never thought I'd say I'm sorry_

_Never thought I'd be the one _

She then frowned again and looked down. "I'm still really sorry, though. For being so horrid all those years. What can I do to make it up to you?"

"You can give me a kiss." said James, half jokingly, half serious.

And to his utmost pleasure, Lily complied.

James was on cloud nine. There was no word to describe how he felt at that very moment. Exhilarated? Elated? Nope, none of them did it justice.

He kissed her back softly. He couldn't believe this was real, that this was actually happening! He could feel the warm rays of the sun coming out as he reluctantly pulled away. He didn't realize it had stopped raining so quickly.

Lily had a radiant smile on her face, he had never seen her look more beautiful. He put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Look at that, Lily." he said gently, pointing towards the sun that was shining over the lake. "It's a new start...it's a brand new day."

**----------------------**

**Author's Note: ** Fininshed! I'd really love to know what you think, and constructive criticism is always welcome (I'm sure you have a lot of that).

**Please review!**


End file.
